It Can't Wait
by GetCrazy
Summary: All he wanted was to go to the dance with Kim Crawford, now he was probably going to end up going alone. Rated T, for mild language.


** It Can't Wait**

**[I don't own Kickin' It] **

Kim Crawford didn't like Jack Sorenson.

She liked karate and cheerleading. She liked that feeling of accomplishment when she got yet another good grade. She liked hanging out with her friends and laughing at lame knock-knock jokes.

Kim Crawford didn't like Jack Sorenson, yet anyways.

* * *

><p>"Kim?" Eddie whispered from the desk beside her. "Kim!" He whispered a bit louder.<p>

"What?" She hissed back, playing with the end of her pencil. "I'm trying to focus!"

"What did you get for question nine?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you!" She snapped, offended that he even ask her to cheat. "Figure it out on your own!"

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Its just homework! Please!"

"No." She said sternly.

"Well then." Eddie huffed. "I bet if Jack asked you, you'd give him the answers." He murmured under his breath.

"Huh?"

The bell rang; signaling them class was officially starting. "Never mind." He waved it off.

Kim stared at him with an odd look sketched across her face, perplexed by his statement. "Alright then…" She told him. But if there's one thing everyone knew about Kim is that she never gave up on something until she got what she wanted.

"Hello, class!" Their math teacher, Ms. Jackson, greeted cheerfully. "Please turn to page thirty-four in your textbooks!"

A few minutes into the class, Kim felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned around, but didn't catch the culprit. She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned back around.

"Something back there catch your interest, Kimberly?"

Startled by the sound of Ms. Jackson's voice, Kim jumped. "Um, no ma'am. I just thought I heard something."

Ms. Jackson raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, try to pay attention." And turned back to the blackboard.

Kim relaxed in her seat, focusing on the math in front of her. She felt the eyes burning holes in the back of her head again, but didn't turn in fear of getting caught again.

* * *

><p>Kim picked at the school's excuse for meatballs at lunch. It's not that Milton wasn't her friend, but he could get rather boring.<p>

The other Bobby Wasabi dojo members occupied the spots around her, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, and then Milton, who was talking about some sort of nerd fest or geek convention.

"Milton?" Eddie cut in, "I don't mean to be rude but, shut up!"

Kim smiled at her friend's behavior guys were such idiots.

"Anyway, now we're going to talk about something interesting!" Jerry announced.

"Please tell me something interesting isn't your hair!" Jack groaned, crossing his brown eyes.

Jerry gave him a look before answering, "No. It's about the Sadie Hawkins dance next Thursday."

"That's almost worse!"

"Do you think Kelsey will ask me?" Jerry wondered, ignoring Jack's remark.

Everyone looked at Kim, who was trying to eat the mash potatoes on her plate with out vomiting. "What?" She blinked innocently at everyone.

"Is Kelsey going to ask Jerry?" Eddie stated as if it was obvious.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're a girl!" Milton pointed out.

"Oh, thanks, Milton! For a moment there I was getting a little confused!" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're also a cheerleader. Which means you must have some sort of gossip line!"

"Gossip. Line?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jerry scratched the back of his head. "You know, who likes who and 'OMG I can't believe they did that!' and weird stuff like that!"

Kim scoffed, "Sorry, boys. I don't listen to that crap."

"You don't listen to any gossip?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, even I do." He admitted, "Not that much though!"

"Well, I did hear something about Kelsey…" Kim filed threw her memory.

"What? What? WHAT!" Jerry exploded.

"Calm down!" Kim ordered, "Now, how much are we talking?"

They all stared at her, a confused expression displayed on their faces. "What are you talking about?"

"If I help you out, what's in it for me?" She smirked watching their faces droop into an uneasy expression. "Alright, Milton? What have you got for me?"

"I'll… do your math homework for a week?" He offered.

"If I get anything lower than an A, I'll decapitate you, but thanks!" She smiled at him, causing Milton to shiver. "Eddie?"

"I'll buy you all the falafel balls you'd like for… a week?" He asked, testing Milton's method.

Kim nodded, "Good, good. Jerry?" She asked, turning her brown eyes on him.

"I'll teach you how to actual dance so you won't look like a fool at the Sadie Hawkins dance." He smirked.

Kim raised an eyes brow, "Don't get smart with me, I don't have to tell you anything…"

"Okay! I'll teach you to dance, even though you're good at it already." He gritted his teeth.

"Was that so hard?" Kim questioned him. "Okay, and Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment, before smirking and saying. "I'll take you to the dance." He offered.

Kim frowned, "Why would I need or want that?"

"Because you like him." The boys chorused at the table.

Kim shook her head, "No, I don't. And think of something better."

"Fine." Jack huffed, his eyes flickering with amusement. But something about them threw Kim off; she stared at them a bit harder, but still couldn't figure it out. "I'll let you jump on my trampoline whenever you want."

Kim nodded thinking all her options over, what has she got to lose? "Deal." Kim smiled at all of them.

They all sighed in relief. "Okay, now tell me about Kelsey!" Jerry demanded.

Kim tracked back in her memory, she faintly remembered Christine telling her something about Kelsey and the Sadie Hawkins dance… "Okay…" She started. "Christine did say Kelsey was going to ask _someone_ to the dance."

"Well, that's a start." Milton pointed out.

"Who?" Jerry narrowed his eyes.

Yes, who indeed… "I think…" She murmured. "It definitely began with a 'J'."

Jerry smiled, "YES!"

Kim was snapped out of her train of thought as soon as the bell rang. "Well, bye." She muttered to her friends before taking off for P.E.

* * *

><p>After Mr. Birch finished role call, he announced the class would be playing tennis today.<p>

"You will each have a partner-" Everyone started calling names and grabbing wrists. "-Which I've already assigned." He added sternly. And echo of disappointed 'oh's' rung threw the gym.

Kim tuned out most of the other names until she head her own. "Kim Crawford and Ryan Jenkins."

Kim looked around for Ryan, but he wasn't there. _Must be sick._ She thought, _I'll ask Mr. Birch about after he finishes._

"Jack Sorenson and Harper Kell." He finished off in a bored tone. "Now, all of you must get rackets from the shed and then you may proceed to the tennis courts."

"Um, Mr. Birch?" Kim asked hesitantly as most of the other students went to get their tennis rackets.

"Yes, Kim?"

"Um, Ryan's not here today so I don't have a partner…" She explained.

Mr. Birch sighed, "Very well." He muttered. "I'll be your partner for toda-"

"S'cuse me, Mr. Birch?" Kim recognized Jack's voice from behind her. "My partner isn't here today, so should I sit out of something?"

Mr. Birch looked relieved. "No, no. You can be Ms. Crawford's partner for today, Jack."

Jack looked at Kim and shrugged, "Okay."

"Wonderful! Now, hurry up! Get your rackets!"

Kim and Jack rushed into the shed and grabbed two tennis rackets. "So," Jack smirked as they walked over to the tennis courts.

Kim raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You're paired with me today." He stated, the smirk growing.

"Because your partners were both sick."

"No, because of fate!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Kim wondered, her eyebrows wondered farther and farther up her forehead.

"Because you and I," He gestured to them. "Are meant to be."

Kim whacked his butt with her tennis racket. "I don't think so."

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot she'd hit. "And, yes it's true."

"Whatever floats you boat." Kim shrugged.

They reached the tennis courts; grabbing a ball Jack served it yelling, "You guys are going dooooooooooown!"

Threw out the game Kim and Jack had been dominating. "We make a good team, huh?" Jack asked, hitting the tennis ball back to the other side of the court.

"Yeah." Kim agreed, and the ball bounced back to them. She quickly swung her racket, earning them another point.

Jack smiled to himself.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Nothing." He brushed her off. "Just like winning."

Kim shook her head, "Boys are weird." She decided before serving a new ball.

* * *

><p>"Kim!" Milton's scrawny shadow chased her own.<p>

"Yes, Milton?" Kim asked irritably. She had plans after school and didn't want to be late.

"I need your math home work…"

"Oh! Yeah." Kim mentally bashed herself. Milton was just being a good friend and keeping his promise. "One second." She dug threw her backpack before retrieving her math homework and handing it to him. "Thanks." She added.

Milton shrugged, "I'm just glad you could help Jerry, he's been jittery all day."

Milton walked off and Kim hurriedly stuffed her binder in her bag and rushed to the double doors.

"Hey Kim!" She heard a familiar, peppy voice come from beside her.

Kim looked to her right revealing that the voice had come from Christine Crimsen. "Hey Chris." Kim replied.

Christine was a sweet, yet gossipy cheerleader. She had blond curls spring from her head gracefully and big hazel eyes.

"So have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Christine asked as they walked threw the doors and into the schoolyard.

Kim shook her head, "No. I have a date with Derrick Moore today, if it goes well I might ask him."

Christine nodded, "Derrick's nice… attractive."

"What about you?" Kim knew Christine was waiting for her to ask.

Christine's eyes sparkled as she answered. "I'm going with Frank!" She exclaimed.

"Oh!" Kim didn't want to hurt her friend's feeling by telling her Frank was total jerk, so she replied. "Awesome! You guys are cute together."

Christine smiled. "Thanks! I'm just glad Kelsey didn't decide to ask him. He would've taken her over me any day."

Kim shrugged. "So, when's she going to ask Jerry?" She asked, smiling at her friend's behavior when it was confirmed she was asking him.

Christine's face twisted into a confused expression. "What are you talking about? Kelsey's not asking Jerry."

Kim's eyes widened, her smile gone. "What? Then who's she asking?" She demanded.

"She's asking Jack Sorenson."

* * *

><p>Jack Sorenson's day had started out okay.<p>

He woke that morning and his mom had made chocolate chip pancakes. He had gotten an A on his science quiz, and to top it all off he'd been paired with Kim today during P.E.

_Kim Crawford_.

_Even her name was perfect._ He mused to himself.

Yet, everything about her was perfect to Jack.

"When do you think she's going to ask me?" Jerry wondered out loud while he (not so discreetly) stared at Kelsey from their spot in the schoolyard.

Jack shrugged, "I dunno, Jer." He looked around. "Hey! Someone's missing." He announced.

Milton nodded while Eddie asked, "Where's Kim?"

"I went by her locker after school to get her math homework and she seemed like she was in a hurry." Milton shrugged.

"She told me she had a date." Jerry said absent mindedly as he continued to stare at the pretty brunette.

"She has a date?" Jack wondered. "With who?"

Eddie smirked, "Why do you care? Jealous?" He teased.

Jack mirrored his friend's smirk and replied, "Not a chance. Kim can keep kissing those frogs, for all I care. But when she wants a _real_ prince she'll come crawling back."

They all chuckled before Jerry answered his question. "I think she said something about Derrick Moore." He shrugged.

"Huh." Jack shrugged, but it did bother him that Kim had date. Especially after she'd rejected him at lunch today. "Is she going to the dance with him?"

"I don't know! I'm not a Kim-fommercial!" Jerry exclaimed. Then chuckled at his lame joke.

"Well, whatever." Jack picked his backpack up off the ground and tossed one strap across his shoulder. "I gotta get home."

"Later." Eddie waved carelessly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Jack was half was half way home when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID to see Kim's name flash across the screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jack?" She wondered. "It's Kim."

"Yeah, I know." He told her. "Hi."

Kim ignored his greeting and continued talking. "So, uh… we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how I told you guys I was sure Kelsey is going to ask a guy whose name started with a 'J'?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um…" She stalked nervously. "It turns out, she's not asking Jerry to the dance…"

"What?" Jack sputtered. "Then who's she asking?"

She paused. "I don't know." She said, he voice very high.

"You're lying." Jack stated, "You've always been a bad liar."

"Okay, fine." She muttered. "She's asking you, Jack. Okay? Are you happy now?"

"Me?" Jack wondered, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Me! Kelsey is asking me!"

"That's what I just said! Listen, I've got to go. But stay away from Kelsey!"

He heard a click and the line went dead.

Jack sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. What was he going to do? Jerry was one of his best friends! He would hate for Jerry to find out that Kelsey was planning on asking him.

_When is she going to ask me?_ He wondered. _Maybe if I avoid her she'll give up and ask someone else!_

Of course that was a bit hard; Kelsey sat next to him in History. But he'd find a way, right?

He groaned rubbing his temples; _I hate school dances_ he decided.

All he wanted to do was go to the dance with Kim Crawford. Instead he'd probably end up going alone, Jerry would be ignoring him, Milton and Eddie were probably be busy putting hot sauce in the punch, and Kim would be going with Derrick Moore.

Stupid Derrick.

* * *

><p>"Kim!" Derrick's deep voice called her. "Kim, over here!"<p>

"Hi." She hugged him. "So, are we eating here?"

Derrick nodded, some of his blonde hair falling in his face. "You're not a vegetarian or anything are you?"

Kim shook her head, the tips of her light blonde hair flying everywhere. "Nope. Meat lover."

Derrick smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant he said, "Good."

Kim looked down at their intertwined hands, she thought about it for a moment and decided she liked it.

Once they reached a table Derrick pulled out her chair. Kim giggled and sat down. "Such a gentleman." She teased.

"Yeah, well you know." He shrugged, laughing.

"And he's so modest!" She fakes a gasp putting a hand on her chest.

They share a few more chuckled before Derrick asks, "So, you take karate right?"

Kim nodded excitedly, "Yep! At Bobby Wasabi's!"

"That's cool." Derrick nodded. For a few moments, silence fell between them.

"So, uh…" Kim stalled awkwardly. "Why did you ask me out?"

Derrick shrugged and shifted before answering, "Well, I thought you were cute." He mumbled.

"Aw…"

"And you seemed really cool… and stuff…" He added.

"Thank you!" She chirped and grinned at him. "But why didn't you ask me out before?"

"Well you were always hanging out with that guy so I figured you guys were dating or something…" He answered quietly, staring intensely at the table.

"Who?" Kim wondered, twirling her long, blond hair between her fingers. "You mean Jack?" She almost laughed but didn't, for Derrick's sake.

"I guess. I don't know, you guys were always, like, together so I thought you guys were _together._"

"Me and Jack aren't…" Kim began shaking her head. "We're just… It's not…. No."

Derrick raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah… yeah!" She nodded, "Yes, I am." _Right?_

_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm even thinking about this…_ She mused to herself nervously.

"Kim?" Derrick waved a hand in front of her vision, breaking her train of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh." Kim assured uneasily.

"Okay." Derrick shook it off. "So what are you going to order?" He asked casually while tossing her a menu before opening his own.

"Um…" Kim looked down the menu. The words blurred together in what seemed like a sea of ink. "I'll just have what you're having." She said softly. She absentmindedly the rubber bracelet Jack bought her for her birthday. It was a simple blue color and in bold white letters said 'It can wait'.

Kim stared down at the bracelet, hoping it would give her the secret message. "What…" She mumbled to the object.

"Huh?" Derrick looked up from his menu.

Kim jumped when he spoke, "What? Nothing. Don't worry about it." She sputtered hastily, returning her attention to Jack's bracelet.

The rest of the evening rushed by, or at least it felt like that to Kim.

_It can wait…_ She thought to herself. _What can?_

* * *

><p>"I have a solution!" Jack announced, thrusting his handing the air triumphantly.<p>

Milton, who looked highly amused, had become his mentor in this situation. "And that is?"

"I'll ask someone else to the dance before Kelsey can ask me!" He exclaimed.

"You do know it's girl's choice right?"

"No one cares about that!"

"Mhm." Milton nodded, "So who are you going to ask?"

"I-…uh. You know… that girl… with the hair and… eyebrows?" Jack's shoulder's slumped. "I have no idea." He wanted to ask Kim, but them he'd be breaking the number one rule. **Never tell a girl you like her (it makes you look like an idiot). **So he decided against that option. There was Grace, but Jack heard she was going to the dance with someone else. "Christine maybe?"

Milton shook his head. "Taken." He thought for a moment, scratching his invisible beard. "How about Donna?"

"Yeah. Donna…" Jack could do that. Donna was cool… you know, ish. "Okay."

"Great." Milton cheered. "So, what now?"

"Hmm…" Jack thought. "Hey wait!"

"What?"

"You never told us who _you_ were going to ask, Milton!" Jack accused.

Milton had found a sudden interest in his shoes. "Ah, well… yeah." He mumbled brilliantly, his eyes shifting nervously.

"Well?"

"Um. No." Milton decided before running out of Jack's house.

"Milton!" Jack called after him. "Huh. Weirdo." He chuckled to himself before sprinting after his friend. "Milton!" He waved his arms in the air like a crazy person. Jack tackled him into the soft, mushy, green grass. "Dude, don't freak out or anything." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Er. Right!" Milton pushed Jack off of him and dusted himself off. "Well, goodbye now."

"Aw, come on! Just tell me!" Jack persuaded. "It can't be that bad!"

"She's not bad!" Milton insisted, blushing. "But it doesn't matter. She's totally in love with this other dude!" He huffed sadly.

"Who is this dude? I'll pound his face!" Jack declared while crackling his knuckles.

For some reason, Milton laughed.

"What?" Jack asked.

Milton shook his head, "Nothing. Just visualizing how you would do that…"

"How do ya mean?"

"It would be funny to watch you punch yourself!" Milton sputtered while laughing. "Oh… crap." He hissed at himself.

"Wait, what?" Jack exclaimed, grabbing Milton's shirt collar. "Who is this girl?"

"Well…" Milton gulped nervously before spilling everything he knew.

* * *

><p>"Hey Eddie!"<p>

Eddie turned to see Donna Isaacs slim figure waving at him. "Eddie!" She called again.

_Could she be talking to another Eddie?_ He turned and looked behind him. Nope, no one. He turned back t look at Donna. She was laughing.

"No, you!" She was saying, pointing to him.

Directly at him, and it seemed like there weren't any other Eddies'. Eddie shrugged to himself before sauntering over to where the pretty brunette was standing.

"Um, hi." Eddie greeted her nervously.

She laughed beautifully before replying, "Hey! So, I was wonder-"

"Hey Donna!" Jack swung his arm around her shoulders as if it was an everyday thing.

"Um, hey Jack…" She gave him a confused look.

"What are you guys chatting about?"

Donna blushed, "Oh, well…"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Jack blurted.

"Um." Donna gave Eddie a look that he didn't understand before replying. "I-I suppose. You do know it's girl's choice… right?"

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" Jack asked, ignoring her comment.

"Sure…" But she didn't sound sure.

"Awesome." He grinned. "I'll see you." He untangled himself from Donna before heading into the cafeteria.

"So, uh, what did you want to tell me?" Eddie wondered half-heartedly.

"It's not important anymore." Donna sighed. "I'll see you around, Eddie."

As Eddie stood alone in the now empty hallway, he realized something. "Damn it, Jack!" He snapped suddenly. "You stole my date!" He yelled at the lockers.

"You okay there, man?" Jerry's familiar voice asked from the around the corner.

"Yeah. Fine." Eddie muttered sourly. "Come on, let's eat." He stomped threw the cafeteria doors only for the smell of moldy meatballs to greet him. "Wonderful."

"What's wrong, dude?" Jerry asked, grabbing a plastic tray and spilling some spaghetti onto his plate. "You're mom take away your lucky comb for you imaginary hair?"

"Ha, ha." Eddie scowled. "No." He added after a moment.

"What then?" Jerry asked, he seemed to be intrigued or maybe he was jittery because Kelsey hadn't asked him to the dance yet, Eddie didn't know.

"This is gonna sound crazy…" Eddie warned, when he got no response he continued. "I think… I think Donna was going to ask me to the dance…" He said thoughtfully.

"Um." Jerry swallowed; he really didn't want to hurt Eddie's feelings. "Eddie, I don't think-"

"No, listen! Donna was talking to me-I know right? Talking to _me!_ Anyways, She had to ask me an important question but then Jack came and was all smooth and stupid and asked her!"

"He's knows it's girls choice, right?"

"I don't think he cares."

Jerry shrugged, "Well, either way I don't think Donna would ask you."

Eddie frowned, "And why not?" He asked hotly.

"Well… come on!" Jerry chuckled, gesturing to Eddie.

"What?"

Jerry shook his head. "Girls like Donna… Just wouldn't."

Eddie knew Jerry wasn't going to give him a straight answer so he dropped the subject. "Can you pass me that apple?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jack whispered out of the side of his mouth to Milton, whom was sitting beside him at their lunch table.<p>

Milton nodded. "Why wouldn't it? You've already asked Donna."

"Yes. So now that I have, why don't you tell me the name of the girl who is" Jack raised his hands holding up two fingers, "'totally in love with me.'"

Yes, Milton did tell him all about the girl. But failed to tell Jack her name, not that it mattered Jack was _hers_, but he'd like to know just for the sake of it.

"Nope." Milton decided, popping the 'p'. "The thing is, she hasn't even realized how much she likes you."

"Really?"

Milton opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when he saw the familiar blond walk their way. "We're talking later." Jack swore.

Milton shrugged.

"Hey guys." Kim greeted cheerfully before sitting down next to Jack.

"Hi Kim." They chorused.

"What up with these potatoes?" She wondered, trying to get a scoop with her fork. "They're rock hard!"

Jack shrugged, not looking up from his meal. "They're cold, too." Milton added, which didn't really help the situation but they laughed.

"Jack?" her voice was sweet like honey, he could tell by her tone that he was concerned. "Jack, are you okay? You haven't said a word since I've sat down."

"He said hello."

Kim sent Milton a death glare, which made him squeal in fright and hide behind his arms. "Jack?" She asked again.

"Fine." He grunted, still refusing to look up at her. "I'm fine."

"Well, all right…" She seemed uneasy, but turned back to Milton. "So, did you ask this girl yet?"

Milton groaned, "Not you too!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"Jack's been on my case about it all day!" Milton explained, waving his arms in the air like a crazy person. "I'm not asking her, okay? She likes someone else. And besides, she's better than me anyways." He sighed dejectedly, his cheeks slightly red.

Kim frowned, "Milton-"

"Save it." He stopped her. "I already now what you're going to say 'Oh, Milton! Any girl would be lucky to have you! Don't think like that!'" He mimed in a-very bad-southern accent.

Kim grinded her teeth, "I don't talk like that!"

Milton rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't, Kimmy." He patted her shoulder and she growled at him. "Touchy." He smirked, which was totally un-Milton like.

"Shut your face!" Kim demanded.

He listened; try yet again to gather a fork full of potatoes.

Jack looked up only to see Milton's face stony and somber. "Hey." He snapped his fingers in front of Milton's face. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothin'." Milton scowled.

"Whatever." Jack shrugged, picking up his lunch. "I'm going to go sit with Donna."

Kim frowned, "Your ditching us?"

"Yep." Was his only reply, before he bounded off to the other side of the lunchroom.

Kim put her head in her hands. _Ugh!_

She saw Milton's depressed demeanor, "Okay, seriously! What's wrong?"

Milton shook his head.

"Its about that girl, isn't it?"

"What about you?" Milton shot back. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." But in reality, she really wasn't sure. Yesterday her date with Derrick was great. He was nice, the restaurant was nice, and the whole thing was _nice_. But after a few lines into their conversation, it just seemed like Derrick's colors seemed to face away. Even his total hotness! And Kim didn't have the slightest idea why. She looked down at her bare wrists, she had taken off Jack's bracelet today and without it there her wrist seemed cold and barren. She kept wringing her hands over and over.

"No, you're not." Milton said knowingly. "I know you, Kim. And you're freaking out about something."

"Can you keep a secret?" Kim wondered, giving in.

Milton shrugged. "For you, sure."

She smiled, "Okay. Well… I think…" She winced, not wanting to say it out loud. She mumbled something too low for Milton to hear.

Milton leaned farther over the table, "What?"

"I think I like-" She sneezed, "Milton, are you wearing cologne?"

"What?" He asked defensively. "Am I not allowed too?"

"Well, no. Of course you can, I just figured-"

"Just get to the point!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right... that…" She murmured. "All right, do you really want to know?"

Milton gave her a look.

"Okay, you do." Kim held out her pinky finger, "Promise you won't tell?"

Milton raised an eyebrow but nevertheless locked his pinky with her own.

"Okay." She nodded nervously. "I think-" She whispered, "I think I like Jack…" She covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

Milton leaned back; he was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. His face was expressionless, but then a thin smile made its way onto his face.

"What?" Kim bit her lip nervously.

Milton shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. "Kim, that's no secret."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been obvious." He sighed somberly. "Everyone saw it the first time you talked to him; you guys… are… made for each other."

* * *

><p>"Jack?" His mom's voice called from downstairs. "Jack! There's someone here for you!"<p>

"Coming!" He gave up trying to finish a math problem and lumbered down the stairs.

"Kim?" The girl standing in the doorway surprised him.

"Hi Jack." She smiled like an angel (well, to him she _was_ one).

"Er, hi." He managed, trying not to stutter like an idiot. 'What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something." She almost seemed nervous. Nervous? _Kim?_

"Right! Eh…" He glanced at his mom, who was simply smiling and watching the two of them. "Go for a walk?"

Kim shrugged, "Sure." She agreed.

He grabbed a jacket, "I'll be back soon, mom."

"All right, sweetie." She giggled.

"Weirdo." He hissed under his breath. Kim laughed making him smile. _I made her laugh!_ He sang in his head.

Jack pulled open the front door letting her walk out first then followed behind her. "So," He began, they started to walk slowly down the sidewalk. "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh, right." She murmured. "Well… I just want to…" She gulped and tried again. "You can't laugh, okay?"

Jack nodded, curious.

"I…" She impulsively took his hand then looked up at him as if to ask _is this okay?_

He was speechless, so he just nodded.

"So, this is going to look really stupid." She warned. "But… you promised not to laugh."

Jack nodded again, beginning to feel like a bobble-head.

"Okay." She breathed. "Jack…" She began, squeezing his hand tightly. "I was wondering, if you'd like to go to the Sadie Hawkins's dance… with me." She looked at him hopefully.

"Huh?" He blinked, hoping he'd heard her right.

"Do you want to go to the school dance with me?"

"You're asking me?" He wondered. "Why?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Stupid question. Because the aliens held me at gun point and threatened me to otherwise they'd shoot me." She laughed. "Because I wanted to, duh."

_She wanted to_! She _wanted_ to go to the dance with him! She _liked_ him! Jack was thinking a million things a minute. Kim Crawford liked him, and he liked Kim Crawford. He grinned so wide Kim thought his face would break.

Then he remembered something. "I-" He choked, anger filled his mind. But mostly, anger at himself. "I'm already going with Donna." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to see her expression.

"O-oh." She dropped his hand; it fell limp and cold to his side. "Oh, wow." She sat down on the curb, putting her red face in her hands. "I'm _so_ stupid." She groaned.

"Kim-" Jack began to argue.

"Don't!" She warned him. "Just please, don't." She rubbed her eyes. _Was she crying?_ "I should've known." Kim sighed. "Shit like this only happens in fairytales and stupid romantic movies!"

He sat down next to her, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, Kim." He apologized.

"You didn't do anything." She moaned. "It was just me. Me and my stupid mouth. What was I thinking?"

_She wasn't crying_ He decided. "Kim, I-" He was going to tell her, he was going to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt.

"I have to go!" She stood suddenly. "Sorry for wasting your time." She whispered before running off.

"Kim!" Jack called after her. "Kim."

* * *

><p>When Kim walked into the auditorium it was dark and strobe lights flashed every few seconds, hurting her eyes. There were a bunch of random couples. She spotted Grace with her date and Jerry with Kelsey- since Jack had asked Donna, Kelsey had asked Jerry after all- She saw Christine sitting alone in the corner while her jerk date grinded some other girls. She saw everyone but two certain people.<p>

"Excuse me."

She turned; there they were. Jack and Donna, she wanted to puke. Instead she simply squeaked, "Sorry." Before Jack could notice it was her, she scurried away.

She joined Milton and Eddie, who were sitting alone. "Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Neither seemed to be in a good mood, then again neither was Kim. They should start a club!

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the auditorium. "Jack." She whispered.

"I don't like Donna!" He swore. "I was panicking because Kelsey was going to ask me to this _stupid_ dance, so I asked someone before she could ask me! I wanted to ask you! Then I thought you were going with Derrick and… and I was jealous! I mean, really! _I_ was jealous of _Derrick Moore?_ What the hell is that about? Then when you came to my house yesterday… I was going to say yes! I mean, who wouldn't? You are _beautiful!_ And smart, and talent, and good at karate! And what was I? Some jerk who was chasing someone way out of their league. And when I finally got what I wanted? I turned it down! Why am I so stupid?" He grabbed her hand. "I should have realized… this," he gestured to the two of them. "Is all I need."

Kim chewed on her lip, trying not to smile. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what did you tell Donna?"

"The truth." He smiled at her, "I told her I was in love with you."

_Oh my god…_ Kim wanted to melt right there on the spot. "And how did she take it?"

"She didn't seem to broken up about it."

'Well, how about that." She dragged him back toward to the auditorium. "Come on, Romeo."

"Where are we going?"

"I fell like dancin'!" She laughed; her accent seeping threw her words.

* * *

><p>"Eddie?"<p>

He looked up to see Donna. "Hello." He said solemnly. "Where's Jack?"

"Professing his love." Donna smirked. "Where's your date?"

"Don't have one."

"What a coincidence!" Dona laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat. "Come on!"

She dragged Eddie onto the dance floor and they swayed slowly to Enrique Iglesias's _Hero_.

"You know," Donna murmured in his ear. "I really wanted to come her with you, Eddie."

Eddie smiled, "Yeah." He mumbled. "I know."

* * *

><p>Milton watched as Kim and Jack entered the gym- hand in hand.<p>

His shoulder's slumped sadly, "It was bound to happen eventually." He growled to himself.

"You like Kim, don't you?" He jumped at the new voice and looked at the seat beside him to see Christine sitting beside him.

"That obvious?"

"I can understand why." Christine sighed, ignoring his question. "I shouldn't have asked a douche like Frank."

"It's not the end of the world." Milton offered. "There will be other dances."

"Yeah, but that' not it." She muttered. "I always get stuck with a jack ass, the good guys don't go for girls like me." She shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Milton argued, turning to her. "You're smart, pretty, and other stuff."

Christine stared at him for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks, Milton."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure."

She was about to leave but then he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

Christine grinned and nodded eagerly.

Milton glanced at Kim once more.

_There's always going to be another girl_. He smiled before leading Christine to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"So," Jack smiled smugly. "Say it."<p>

"Say what?"

"Admit you like me." He demanded playfully. "I want to hear you say it out loud."

"But Jack, that's the thing…" Kim looked at him innocently. "I don't like you."

"Wh-what?"

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

She felt his grin and back up to see his brown eyes sparkle.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yep." She answered easily, leaning her forehead against his.

"Prove it." He murmured.

The she kissed him. He tasted like spearmint gum and chocolate, which somehow tasted amazing together.

He pulled away, smiling like a maniac. "I was wrong."

She raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"It couldn't wait." Jack mumbled, then attacked her lips again.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>First Kickin' It Fic! Ah! It wasn't that good, but review anways? For me? :P <strong>

**-Strawsrcool**


End file.
